The Elevator Where They Met
by 246Nakuro
Summary: When Inuyasha enters an elevator to meet his brother as the secretary insisted that he take the elevator, he and a girl with long black hair and brown eyes meet, shortly thereafter they get trapped inside with the whole car covered in explosives.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Elevator Where They Met**_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Summary: When Inuyasha enters an elevator to meet his brother as the secretary insisted that he take the elevator, he and a girl with long black hair and brown eyes meet, shortly thereafter they get trapped inside with the whole car covered in explosives. **_

_**Chapter 1: They Meet. **_

Kagome stood and waited as a man with long white hair and cute little doggy ears entered the car and smiled at him. He gave her a small look then stood and fidgeted in the car. Kagome watched him out of the corner of her eye and placed a hand on his arm.

"You ok?" She asked him concerned.

"Uh... Yeah." He snapped at her and Kagome pulled her hand away with a start, Inuyasha sighed. He hadn't meant to scare her. "I DON'T like Elevators." He tried to sound kind but it came out in a snap.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you distracted."

He gave her a small smile at that, he'd never had someone who was willing to help him through his claustrophobic attacks before, probably because he had only told Sesshomaru about his disability. Kagome took it upon herself to take care of this man, just as she took care of everyone who entered her life. She started talking to him about anything and everything that popped into her mind. Inuyasha talked back finding her one, easy to talk to, and two a pleasure to be around. How had she not noticed the fact he was a half demon. But when Kagome's cell rang she apologized and opened it.

"Hello?" She answered but didn't hear anything but breathing. "Hello? Oh I'm not impressed with your breathing." She growled and hung up. "Sorry."

She smiled at him and he simply nodded back until the Elevator jerked and he heard it screeching to a stop. His ears ringing and his claustrophobic attack starting as he started to hyperventilate. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder followed by a hand on his head and she started petting him, slowly, and gently. Had he not needed that to keep sane he would have growled at her for touching him. But as it was her petting him was keeping him from hyperventilating.

As the lights went out Inuyasha whined and Kagome increased her petting slightly massaging his ear. He tried to pull away halfheartedly; his ears were his weak spot, very sensitive and also very soft.

"Shhh." Kagome told him gently and he whined again but stopped pulling away, he shook in his fear. "Would music help?"

Inuyasha looked at her confused as she pulled her iPod and to his shock she set it on the ground and turned the volume up as high as it would go. To his shock the elevator was filled with the soft sounds of "Even Angels Fall" and he looked over at the woman that had changed how he had seen his disability in such a short time.

She had her phone ring and answered it again. "Hello?"

"Kagome! Good you're still alive." Sango Kagome's best friend and in the detective office sighed in relief. "Listen, you-know-who has been the one to disrupt the elevator you're in. He wants to kill you. The car is surrounded by explosives." Upon hearing this she heard Inuyasha's deep intake of breath.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. Look at me." She tried to get him to look at her knowing he could see her in the dark. "Focus on me ok. We're gonna get you out of here. I promise. What's your name."

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha mumbled shaking in his fear she could see him a bit in the light from the IPod.

"Inuyasha? Well don't you worry Inuyasha, we'll get you out of here. Here." She handed him her IPod. "Find a song you like and put the headphones on ok?"

Inuyasha nodded and with shaking hands did as she asked.

"Sango." Kagome told her friend after Inuyasha was listening to a song. "We gotta get him out of here."

"We gotta get you both out of there." She responded with a "duh" tone.

"No Sango. I mean now. He's not gonna last much longer."

"Is he hurt?"

"No." Kagome responded quickly. "But if my Doctor training is up to date, and it is, from what I'm seeing here he might last another few hours."

Sango sighed. "We can't try and get you out or else the bombs will go off. Can't you keep him going for a few more hours?"

Kagome sighed heavily. "Sango." She kneeled down to face Inuyasha who's eyes were scrunched together and he was whining softly. "Inuyasha. Stay with me. Hey. Focus." Inuyasha shook but nodded lightly. "Do you have anyone we could contact for you. Any family members or something."

He nodded slowly. "My mother, Izoyi, and my brother Sesshomaru."

"Ok. Sango get ready to write some numbers down. First one is."

"Izoyi, Takashi. 423-7912."

"Izoyi, Takashi. 423-7912." Inuyasha took a deep breath and whined some more. "Inuyasha." Kagome gently grabbed his hand. "Stay with me. What's your brother's number?"

"Sesshomaru, Takashi. 962-5105."

"Sesshomaru, Takashi. 962-5105."

"Ok but Kagome."

"Just do it Sango." Kagome snapped at her friend both realizing her motherly instant, and Doctor side had taken over. "I need to get back to him. Have Shippo call me when he has a minute."

She sat down next to Inuyasha and hugged him gently going back to petting him and Inuyasha's fear started to go away as she hummed lightly next to his ear. He leaned into her petting and tried to relax.

"You gotta stay with me. Ok Inuyasha?"

He nodded just as her phone rang again. She continued to pet him as she answered the phone. "Is this… Uh… Kagome Higurashi, the one trapped inside an elevator with my brother?"

"It is. Is this Sesshomaru?"

"Yes ma'am. Look he's got a real issue. He's clostrophobic."

"I gathered that and I'm keeping him calm. Don't you worry Sesshomaru he's in good hands here."

"Good hands? He's trapped in an elevator with bombs around the outside!" He yelled at her.

"Shhhhh." Kagome hugged him tighter after he shook upon hearing that. "It's ok Inuyasha. Look Mr. Takashi, we realize their's a situation here, but you bringing it up isn't helping us, and it's REALLY not helping your brother."

She turned back to Inuyasha as she heard him sniff. "Easy. Easy Inuyasha. Shhhhhh. You're ok." She then turned back to the phone. "Look you have to be careful but I can let you talk to him for a minute if you like."

"How do you mean he's in good hands?" Sesshomaru was hesitant to ask but had to.

"I'm a doctor. I know what to do with a claustrophobic person. I know how to see the signs without him telling me himself."

"Let me talk to him."

Kagome put the phone onto speaker so that she could still keep Inuyasha calm during the call.

"Inuyasha?"

"Sesshy… I'm scared… the walls."

"I know. You have to be strong ok? You have to listen to this Kagome girl. She can take care of you."

"I want you here."

"I'm on the case brother, but you have to give us some time. I can only work so fast."

Inuyasha nodded and whimpered as the lights flickered.

"Kagome, please take care of him."

"I will, I couldn't not do it even if I wanted to which I don't."

Sesshomaru hung up followed by Kagome. Kagome had just helped Inuyasha to relax when her phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Mommy?"

"Shippo, honey. Hi."

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yes. I'm fine. Been better, but fine overall. Shippo, there's a man trapped in here with me who's claustrophobic. Think you could help him."

"Yes Mommy."

Kagome put the phone on speaker and placed it next to Inuyasha. "Go ahead Shippo. His name is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was shocked the kid sounded to be at least 50 years old, but still sounded like a scared 10 year old. "Yes?"

"I know it's scary where you are, believe me. I'm… I'm claustrophobic too. But momma always keeps thinking about other things. You must listen to her. Put your trust in her and she won't fail you I can guarantee that. But you have to trust her completely."

Inuyasha looked over at her, trust never came easy to him but to have young voice tell him this… he felt he really needed to. "Ok."

"Good. Mom, be safe." Then they hung up and Kagome yawned but fought sleep.

"Go ahead. Sleep." Inuyasha told her softly.

"But you."

"Your son told me to trust you. I'm taking him at his word. Take me at mine."

Kagome gave a small nod, yawned and curled up next to Inuyasha. He looked down at the girl who was doing everything in her power to help him. Someone she didn't even know! Shippo her son had told him to trust her and while trust never came easy to him, for some reason he thought he COULD trust her without a doubt. Suddenly his phone went off and he answered it quickly so as not to wake the girl that was now lying on his lap.

"Hello?" He whispered upon seeing her move and worrying she was waking up.

"Hey Inu!" A chipper voice sounded on the other end.

Miroku. Shit, his perverted friend had the worst timing. "Yes Mir." Inuyasha tried not to growl.

"Why you whispering dude?"

Suddenly that brought Inuyasha back to where he was and bit down the urge to turn demon and break out. "Nowhere now just drop it." He growled into the phone.

Kagome awoke at the growl and the sudden pulse of his aura which woke up her priestess aura and she fought to rein it in so it didn't attack the aura that was getting to dangerous levels, as close as her priestess ever allowed it to get.

"Dude I saw you on the news, or not you, but don't tell me it's nowhere."

Inuyasha's aura spiked and Kagome yelped as he flung her into the side of the elevator, his demon quickly backed down having hurt the one creature that was keeping it sane.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed over to her and covered his mouth upon smelling burning flesh and blood. "Are you ok? What's that rotten smell?"

"Kagome? Did you just say Kagome?!" Miroku screamed at Inuyasha.

"Yeah she's in here with me." Inuyasha responded kneeling down and seeing he had broken her left arm at the shoulder, and it was burning to his demon power. "Shit. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha was shocked at Kagome as even through her pain she gave a weak smile. "Are you ok?" She managed out through her pain but he saw her silent tears.

"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha turned back to the phone where Miroku was screaming his name.

"Yeah I'm here Mir."

"Did you just hurt Kagome?"

"Yeah… It was an accident."

"Damnit."

"What?"

"I just…" he sighed. "Yes."

Inuyasha heard the phone transferred and then a girl was screaming loudly at him. "Inuyasha you fucking shit! How dare you hurt Kagome! You fucking moron!"

"Hey. It was an accident…. Kagome!"

Kagome yanked the phone from Inuyasha's hands and put it to her ear. "Sango drop it! Now! Or so help me when I get out of here I'll hit you with your own boomerang bone. Yes he hurt me, yes he didn't mean to, but it's happened now so just deal with it."

Sango was silent for a few minutes as Kagome didn't often yell at her. "Yes."

"Now let me clarify this for you. You WILL apologize to him, you WILL not have him arrested when we get out of here, you WILL treat him kindly, and as you would treat Shippo. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Sango mumbled.

"Inuyasha. Here. Sango has something she would like to say to you."

Kagome handed the phone back to Inuyasha then fought her priestess to not heal her wound. If things lasted much longer she might need her priestess to get them out. She had promised herself that she would get Inuyasha out. She made it a point never to break her word.

"Yes?" Inuyasha expected Sango to go back to yelling only quieter.

"I'm sorry. What I said was rash and mean and I apologize."

Inuyasha mumbled a thank you shocked that this one human girl, who had been helping him this whole time, that he had injured, that was losing blood fast, would go out of her way to fight her friend for his sanity. It was then and there that he decided that if they got out of this that he would thank her and do whatever he could to help her financially.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Five Days**_

Kagome couldn't remember how long it had been only that it was getting more and more difficult to stay awake. The last thing she remembered before crashing into dream land was Inuyasha calling someone. She didn't remember much until Inuyasha was whining and Kagome went back into mother mode.

But when he told her it had been two days being stuck in here she began to worry a bit as the heat was dropping fast at what she thought was nighttime. That wasn't surprising with Christmas three weeks away but it was still unsettling as she was burning too many calories for not taking any in.

She knew waiting was the best idea, but with her strength going as fast as it was she had to come up with a way to get out… NOW! Inuyasha jerked, Kagome's scent had changed. This whole time she had been the strong pillar he was leaning upon, only now she was shaking hard and her teeth were chattering.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her, the woman who would usually smile at him and tell him everything was ok, tried to curl in a ball. Inuyasha removed his heavy down jacket and placed it around her shoulders then being careful of her injury wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. She finally smiled at him and leaned on him and into his warmth. He began to wish he had a tail like Sesshomaru to wrap around her but to his shock when he tried to get his demon to embrace her and keep her warm it retreated like it was hurt.

Inuyasha awoke from his unexpected sleep and yawned then looked at his phone just in time for his mother's number to show up and one ring to pass before he answered.

"Hey mom." His voice shook but he couldn't help it, he was scared and Kagome wasn't there to keep him calm so he held her and the phone like they were his lifelines.

"Honey. How are you?" Inuyasha smiled at that. His mom was always really good at asking the RIGHT questions to keep him out of the attacks without meaning to.

"I've been better. Least I'm not alone in here."

He talked to his mom for a long time her making him calm again but when he looked at Kagome she was still asleep when he hung up.

"Kagome?" He called her name and knew something was wrong when that didn't wake her. From what he'd seen of her she was a light sleeper. "Kagome!" He shook her gently but again she didn't wake up. "KAGOME!" She opened her eyes at that but they were glazed over and it was like she couldn't focus.

Kagome awoke to Inuyasha screaming at her and the pain in her arm. But when she opened her eyes all she saw was the world spinning and tried to go back to the dream where she was with Shippo. Inuyasha, because now he had something to focus on, had forgotten he was in a small enclosed space and called Miroku who picked up almost instantly.

"Miroku let me talk to that Sango girl!" Inuyasha demanded before Miroku could even say hello.

"Y…Yeah." Miroku replied confused, Inuyasha had never sounded so scared and determined before. "Sango, Honey."

The phone was handed over. "Yes Inuyasha?" She sounded annoyed with him. "We're working on getting you out of there."

"I don't give a fuck if you are or not!" Sango blinked on the other end this wasn't the Inuyasha she had talked to before, he sounded… in control.

"Ok. Why'd you call me?" Sango asked him now on a perfesional basis.

"Kagome's not doing well. She didn't wake up until I yelled her name and now she can't seem to focus on anything."

Sango dropped the phone and shaking herself out of it, quickly picked it up again. "Inuyasha this is very important, does your phone have a flashlight app on it?"

Inuyasha regretted not getting one of the IPhones now, he still had the twenty year old phone he bought himself. "No."

"Ok. I need you to look through Kagome's purse, or ask her if she can talk to let you borrow her phone."

Inuyasha gulped but nodded slowly. "Oh…Kay. Kagome?"

Kagome had just about fallen asleep again when Inuyasha called her name once more. "Hmm?" She moaned out softly.

"Can I borrow your phone for a minute?"

She nodded and slowly handed it to him from her left pocket.

"Ok. Got it."

"Ok. Now on the first tap of the screen…"

Inuyasha followed her instructions. "Yes."

"There should be about ten, maybe fifteen apps on her phone if I remember correctly."

"Uh huh."

"On the bottom right hand corner there should be a picture of a street lamp."

"I see it."

"Tap it. Then tell me what you see."

He did then gasped and backed up to the wall opposite Kagome. "Oh my god." He felt the tears fall down his face more than noticed them. "It's just red. Like a blood river."

Sango took a deep breath scared for her sister like friend but tried to remember what Kagome taught her. "Ok." Sango told him stronger than she felt at the moment. "You NEED to keep her awake. Don't let her fall to sleep."

"But…"

"Inuyasha if you let her sleep she could die. You hear me. Don't let her fall asleep."

Inuyasha gulped but nodded. "Ok."

He hung up, turned off her phone, put it in her purse and tried to keep her awake. It was exhausting work but after what felt like ever, she seemed to be alert if drowsy. She suddenly stood up and as Inuyasha grabbed her non injured arm she turned towards him.

"I need your help." She told him weakly.

"You need to rest." He told her softly but demandingly.

"I need you to listen and tell me where you hear the sizzling of the burning of bombs. And where you hear them."

"Kagome."

"Just do it!" She demanded with more force than he thought possible then she closed her eyes and he looked above him.

"Above." He replied instantly his trust already on her.

Suddenly the sound was gone then on both sides. "Sides."

This continued for a few moments then he heard the boom of an exsplosion and looked up just in time to see the priestess barrier fall and before it could take Kagome with it Inuyasha had her clutched to his body and using his demonic speed and strength held her as he opened the doors of an elevator and was shocked to see paramedics and cops around the opening, but as the paramedics came towards him he growled and his eyes flashed red.

"Well-" Sango started.

"Stop!" Miroku interopted and slowly walked towards Inuyasha, knowing he was scared on the verge of panicing, and wanting to protect. "It's ok Inu. We just want to help. We aren't going to take her from you. We're going to help you two."

His words seemed to calm the half demon and Miroku led him towards the van still holding Kagome as they headed to the hospital. On the way Miroku slowly talked Inuyasha into letting Kagome go and as soon as they separated rooms he had a panic attack. Only not even Sesshomaru could talk him out of it even knowing what the attack was from.

Inuyasha was tearing apart the beds, chewing on the metal trays, shredding gloves, and making the room look like a pigs sty. No one would enter the room for fear of getting hurt in his chaos. After a week it had become a normal sound to the nurses but it didn't make them any less unsettled by it. When Kagome awoke from her surgery she was in pain, but was more worried about Inuyasha.

However as Kagome went to open the door to Inuyasha's room many nurses rushed to stop her but she had opened the door and to everyone's shock, the rampaging half demon stilled, laid his ears back like he had been hit with a plank of wood and whined softly. Kagome walked over to him unafraid.

"It's ok. I'm ok. You don't have to fight anymore." She told him softly and for the first time in his life, Inuyasha hugged her and cried on her shoulder as she pet him the best she could with her good arm.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: A Date, no, a bath. **_

As the two of them were discharged Inuyasha followed Kagome around like a lost puppy. When she went home though he thought she would send him off.

"Inuyasha?" She took a sniff of him and scrunched her face then sniffed herself and fanned her nose. "Oh yeah. We need a bath."

She opened the house inviting Inuyasha in then shoved him towards the bathroom. "WHOA!" Inuyasha grabbed the sides of the doorway to steady himself. "Kagome. I'm a guy. You're a girl."

"Oh knock it off Inuyasha. I'm a doctor, it's not like I haven't seen a male's body parts before, we both need a bath and it costs a fortune here for two baths. In you go."

Inuyasha fought her for a few seconds before HE was flying into the wall gently but firmly and Kagome locked the door. "Ok Inuyasha." Kagome told him once she had the tub all ready. "Into the bathtub with you."

Inuyasha shook his head no. "Nope."

"Inuyasha-"

"I'm not taking a bath and you can't make me."

Kagome smirked and Inuyasha sweated at the smirk. "Can't I?"

That said she walked towards him slowly and calmly then pulled him into a kiss and gently pushed him backwards. Inuyasha fell into the kiss, she smelled divine and after their little life and death experience he trusted her impeccably. Suddenly he fell backwards into the tub of nice hot water.

"Made you." Kagome whispered in his ear before she joined him.

Inuyasha wanted to be mad at her but he wasn't he was turned on and… oh god, he was starting to get hard. Kagome felt something pressing into her back and turned to look behind her, Inuyasha instantly blushed.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered out quickly.

Kagome smiled and grabbed some of the soap she used and put it in her hands. Inuyasha had saved her life, if she needed to help him get soft again she could easily do that after what he did for her. She started to spread it on him and massage it in.

"Kagome… Guh… Nugl…." He fought not to cum, not to buy into her touches. "Shit… Kagome… Nugh… stop… I'll… fuck… cum."

"So why don't you?" Kagome whispered softly in his dog ear and he stared at her. "You saved my life. Helping you with this." She squeezed his cock to make a point. "Is the least I could do."

Inuyasha grunted and came hard panting next to Kagome's ear. "There better?" Kagome asked but Inuyasha nodded no. "Why what's wrong, what didn't I do right?"

He looked at her with piercing gold eyes. "You did it alright. I was fighting it before but now, you're gonna be mine. One way or another."

At this Kagome blushed and quickly finished up then left the room. She couldn't believe how hard her heart was pounding at that. He had been fighting not to want her, and now she had made it so he did? She shook her head and looked at the clock. Grabbing a pen and paper she wrote Inuyasha a quick note and left the house after getting her stuff and clothes.

"Dear Inuyasha, Hate to seemingly run off but I was on call and they need me at the hospital. Be back as soon as I can. –Kagome." The note read.

Inuyasha shrugged and watched the TV. When Kagome came in she was dragging her feet and fell on the bed.

"Long day?" Inuyasha asked looking at the clock which read 7pm.

"No. Just… well ok, maybe long… but worth it." Kagome replied with a yawn and Inuyasha lay next to her.

"What kinda doctor are you?" He asked curious as he pulled her to his chest.

Kagome thought about fighting it but she'd be lying if she said it didn't feel natural to be in his arms as she started to fall asleep. "OBGYN." She mumbled sleepily.

"Baby doctor?" Inuyasha smiled. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I don't know." Kagome yawned before she crashed and Inuyasha pet her as she had pet him in the elevator.

He looked up as a fox demon entered the house and stilled, seemingly taking him into account then smiling and walking over to him.

"You must be Inuyasha." The full fox demon that was about the age of a senior in high school walked up to him his green eyes shining. "I'm Shippo." He told him extending his hand.

"You're Shippo?" Inuyasha asked incredulous.

"Yeah. Kagome adopted me after my birth mom and dad died but I was so young I don't remember anyone but her, so she's Mommy."

Inuyasha looked down at the girl who was more selfless than he thought. She had done the very thing that most humans would scream at the thought of.

"She had a hard day at work huh?" Shippo asked as he kissed her forehead softly. "That and her power hasn't returned or regenerated, or whatever it does after she uses most of it."

Inuyasha frowned at that. "Why do you say that?"

"Well if it was as powerful as it normally is she would have woken up long before my key was in the lock and been at the door to hug me and kiss me senseless and make me embarrassed, you know. The way only moms can."

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head as he recalled how his mom would react once he brought Kagome over. "Yeah. Moms are special that way."

Shippo chuckled. "Yeah. Well I should go start on homework. Tell mom to come see me when she's awake."

"I'll just tell her you said hi."

"You can try." Shippo laughed. "She'll come see me anyway, not matter how you try and stop her. Just the way she is."

Three hours later Kagome yawned and awoke then turned to Inuyasha. "Shippo?" She mumbled.

"He's in his room doing homework, he said to tell you hi." Inuyasha told her but she was already up and walking to the room.

"My baby!" She cried out and ran over to Shippo hugging him and cuddling him while he tried to fight her.

"Mom. Mom. You're messing up my hair."

"Oh baby! I missed you so much."

"Yeah I missed you too." Shippo groaned as he fell limp in her arms surrendering to his mother's embrace.

Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome released Shippo to look at him. "Inuyasha this is-"

"Shippo. I know. We've already met."

Kagome looked between them and sighed. "I missed my poor baby coming home?!" She tackled him in another hug and Shippo sighed but didn't struggle. "Oh Shippo, my son, I'm so sorry. Mommy didn't mean to oversleep."

"I know you didn't. Your still recovering, go sleep." Shippo told her gently but firmly.

Kagome released him and left to go sit on the bed and watch T.V. Inuyasha and Shippo exchanged knowing glances and chuckled softly then left before Kagome became suspicious of them. Inuyasha sat on the bed next to Kagome and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha responded with a smile. "Just mom is going to insist she meets you."

"So?"

"I'm not looking forward to that meeting."

Kagome chuckled. "And why not?"

Inuyasha growled but looked away, Kagome smiled, due to what had happened Kagome had been given a paid vacation week off to recoup.

"Well… we can always go tomorrow. I'm off this week and would love to meet your mother." Kagome smiled and Inuyasha groaned, fell back on the bed and turned away from her.

"Maybe." He answered her. 'Though I hope not.'

Kagome chuckled and lay down her back to his. The next day she awoke and careful not to wake Inuyasha walked with Shippo to his car and gave him a hug and kiss goodbye. She respected him but he loved to be cuddled, had since he was a little kid and just because he was a teen now didn't mean he didn't like it, just meant that he wanted to have some control over when it happened. Not all the time but some of the time.

When Inuyasha awoke it was to the smell of bacon and sausages. He wandered into the kitchen where Kagome had made breakfast and sat down to eat with her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha determined not to take no for an answer.

"Inuyasha? Can we please go see your mother today?" She asked nicely and Inuyasha was going to say no but the look Kagome was giving him said enough.

"Yes. I suppose." He sighed and gave in.

However just then Kagome's home phone rang and she went to answer it. "Hello? Sango! Hi."

There was a silence before she screamed and Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head the better not to be deafened by her screech. "Easy wench."

"Sorry." Kagome told Inuyasha then left to the other room to talk to Sango.

After a little while of talking she came and handed the phone to Inuyasha who raised an eyebrow. "Miroku wants to talk to you." At his wide eyes she chuckled. "Guess he didn't tell you that he and Sango are married huh? Here."

Inuyasha took the phone and started congratulating his best friend on his and Sango's pregnancy. Then hanging up he looked at Kagome who was standing in jeans a short sleeve shirt and a coat ready to go and he sighed then grabbed his wallet, car keys, and coat and walked out to his car with her after she locked the door.

As they drove to his mom's house he unlocked the house and let Kagome in. Just as he closed the door he heard his mother.

"Inuyasha honey I was wondering if you wanted-" Izoyi stilled when she saw Inuyasha with a girl. "Who's this?"

"This is Kagome. Mom, Kagome, Kagome, Mom." Inuyasha introduced them but before Kagome could shake the woman's hand he was being hugged and smiling she hugged back.

"Thank you for taking care of my son. Go on and sit where you feel comfortable. Sesshomaru! Don't hog the sofa!" She called out and the full demon stood up and walked over to Kagome and held out his hand.

"Sesshomaru. Thanks for taking care of mullet mouth here." He told her coldly as he pointed at Inuyasha.

"Mullet mouth? Who are you to talk ice king?" Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru who dodged and sent him flying and Izoyi shook her head and sighed.

"Boys don't tear apart the furniture!" She called after them then rolled her eyes. "I swear those two get bigger but mentally around each other stay the same as always. Kagome dear please come help me with the food."

Kagome nodded and took the plate from the older woman and set it on the table followed by four more. "Wow." Kagome said upon looking at the plates. "That's a lot of food."

"Believe me it won't last those two very long and I need all the food I have just to keep up with them. You will be staying the night."

"But my son…"

"Can spend the night too. I will not take no for an answer dear."

Suddenly they heard a loud CRASH and the two ran into the living room play fighting like no tomorrow.

"What did I say about the furniture?!" Izoyi tried to sound mad but she was laughing.

Suddenly Kagome turned as she heard the door open and another man entered the house with long white hair. "Uh… hi." Kagome said softly, he gave off an air of respect.

"Izoyi? Love? Why are their two lovely woman seated at my dining table?" Kagome blushed and looked away and Izoyi laughed.

"This is Kagome Inutashio, you know from the elevator incident with Inuyasha." Izoyi responded with a smile.

"Awe yes." He walked over to her took her hand and kissed the top of it. "A pleasure."

"Uh…" Kagome responded before she quickly found her equilibrium he was such a gentleman. "Thank you. The pleasure's all mine."

BANG CRASH THUD.

"The kids are playing I see." Inutashio replied as he sat down at the table and smiled. "Don't worry Kagome, go ahead and eat. Those two will come to eat when their hungry enough."

"Uhm…" Kagome nodded and started eating until there was a soft, beep, beep, beep, on her watch. "Oh shoot. I got to go pick up my son… Only Inuyasha drove me over in his car and I don't have the key."

Inutashio stood and wiped his mouth. "I'll take you."

"Oh I couldn't ask you to trouble yourself." Kagome felt like such a mooch.

"It's no trouble at all." That said he grabbed his car keys and led Kagome to the garage, where she gasped and fell back slightly into the wall. "What's wrong?" He asked her as he looked back at her, her eyes wide.

"There's so many." Kagome replied looking at the twenty car garage.

"Oh yeah. I'm so used to it I don't tend to notice anymore." He replied then led her to a mint blue corvette, pressed the opener and drove it back into the street all in one fluid motion as he headed to where Kagome told him.

He let her stay silent as they drove to Shippo's school and Shippo greeted his mother and was fine in the car for about three minutes then Kagome noticed the change.

'Shoot! I was so shocked by the amount of cars and I feel like I'm mooching already I forgot to ask him to grab a bigger car.' "Shippo. Honey. Look at me, focus on Mommy. What'd you do at school today?"

"A project."

"What kinda project?"

"Describe our life in ten words or less." Shippo was shaking at this point.

"What'd you say?"

"Mommy, the walls."

"Shippo. Stay with me. Stay with me. What'd you say? What'd you say for the ten words or less?"

"Mommy, changed my life, made me who I am."

"Wow that's good. Thank you Shippo. What else?"

"Mommy."

"Shippo. Stay with me."

Kagome got out of the car helped Shippo out and set to hugging him and settling him to calm him down. About a half hour later he was ready and they entered the mansion.

"Whoa!" Shippo gasped upon looking at how big it was.

"Be careful and don't break anything ok?" She told him with a smile only to hear Inutashio scoff.

"He can break anything he likes we can always replace it. Go on kid, go have fun." He told Shippo giving him a light push before he ran off to chase Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The Baby Pictures.**_

After lunch was over Kagome followed Izoyi as she grabbed a large scrap book that immediately had Inuyasha trying to get her to drop it or put it back.

"Mom please." Inuyasha begged trying to grab the book but she moved faster and held it out of his reach.

"Now knock it off Inuyasha. This is something woman do." She told her son with a glare.

"But please not with her, not yet."

"Oh it'll be fine. I'm sure she's got some pictures of Shippo as a pup on her phone as well."

Kagome chuckled keen to see just what Inuyasha looked like as a kid. "I do."

Shippo blushed but unlike Inuyasha didn't try to stop his mom just followed her to the couch. Kagome smiled and placed a hand on the scrap book then looked over at Shippo.

"Shippo? Honey?" Shippo looked up at his mom as she handed him her phone. "You choose."

His eyes widened but he started looking through the pictures on her phone of him and handed it to her with a smile. Kagome smiled back upon looking at the picture of him coated in blood and crying in the bathtub when she had first found him.

"This was the day I found Shippo and adopted him. He was coated in blood and I didn't think he was gonna make it, but once I washed the blood off I found no wounds on him. None. Not even a scratch."

Inuyasha looked over Kagome's shoulder and she tilted the phone so he could see it. He looked at the picture and felt his heart swell towards the little, only not so little Fox demon. Izoyi smiled and opened the scrap book and smiled then pointed at a picture of a young Sesshomaru growling at Inuyasha as she tugged on his tail.

"Inuyasha always liked to cause trouble. He was five in this picture and I was concerned that maybe he and Sesshomaru wouldn't get along."

"Ow! HEY!" Inuyasha growled as Sesshomaru pinched his arm but then lunged at him and they started chasing each other again.

"But as you can see they get along fine."

"Bastard! Come back here!" Inuyasha yelled as he rushed towards Sesshomaru skidded on a rug, crashed hard into the stair post and ran up them without even noticing the BAM the crash into the stair post had caused.

Kagome chuckled lightly. "They're like to little puppies chasing each other."

"It makes them happy." Izoyi told her with a smile. "Why was this such a shock to you? This house I mean."

"House? It's kinda mansion like."

"But you have an IPhone, you must have a decent sized house yourself."

"Actually. No. I can barely pay the rent on my studio apartment that Shippo and I share. It's why I don't want to stay here too long. I don't want him to want something I could never afford."

"But you're a doctor, they make lots of money."

"Yeah, but I'm more a midwife, and not many pregnant woman want to do natural birth anymore. Plus I didn't have the heart to tell Shippo." Kagome mumbled the last part as Shippo ran off to play with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru causing the crashes, bangs, thuds, bams, etc. to increase.

"What?" Inutashio asked the sad girl.

"I was laid off. I don't have a job anymore and the rent's due in a week and I won't have enough to pay for it. But I'll find a way to make things work out. I always do."

Izoyi and Inutashio looked at each other then back at Kagome. "You could move in here." Inutashio told her kneeling down.

"But I… We… I can't." Kagome didn't want to impose, they bearly knew her.

"I insist. You can have the guest bedroom down the hall and Shippo can have the bedroom across from that, or if you want him closer we can add a bedroom with a door to your room to the right of your room as you look at the door."

"But I…" Kagome was interrupted by Inutashio again.

"I insist. Now which would you prefer?"

Kagome sighed and lowered her head trying to hide the tears. No one had been this nice to her. Her mother had disowned her when she found out that she had adopted a full demon pup, and now Inuyasha's family was offering to take her in as their own.

"Yes." She cried out, and Izoyi quickly wrapped her in a hug and Kagome hugged her back crying on her shoulder, before Inutashio took her and hugged her the same as Izoyi.

As the boys chased each other down stairs the play stopped instantly upon smelling salt water and they rushed to the smell. "Momma!" Shippo cried out and rushed over to her. "Momma what's wrong? What happened?"

Kagome shook her head and kneeled down to hug Shippo. "Nothing Honey. Just Inuyasha's parents made me so happy just now."

Shippo laughed and smiled. "Good."

Then the crisis over the boys went back to playing and Kagome looked over at Inutashio and Izoyi. "I hate to ask but I'd like to start packing and have Shippo stay in the room across from me until the room next to me can be made."

"Of course." Inutashio told her and everyone looked over at the wall that would become Shippo's new room as Inuyasha crashed through it, leapt to his feet and lunged after Sesshomaru. "See? Inuyasha's already helping."

Kagome chuckled and followed Inutashio to his corvette and got in then as soon as he pulled out of the drive way and followed her directions she turned to him.

"Thank you. Really. You and Izoyi. Your too kind to me." Kagome smiled at him and he frowned then glanced at her then the road.

"How are we being to kind?" He asked her a slight snap in his voice.

"By letting me move in with you guys, by being ready to make Shippo a room that's close to me. Just… being accepting."

He growled pulled over to the side of the road and looked at her full in the eyes. "Why wouldn't we be? Your nice, have given that wonderful fox demon a home, you've kept each other going this whole time, not to mention the fact you helped my son Inuyasha on that elevator. I'd have to be blind and heartless not to offer you some assistance as well."

That said he turned the car on and headed back into the stream of traffic. Kagome stayed silent confused. Her priestess had picked up on a change in auras in the house sure, but there was one extra one. One that shouldn't have been there. Yet it was there, small, and fragile, but there.

Kagome smiled as Inutashio too her to the store and got her many cardboard boxes then went to her apartment and helped her to pack. She was surprised just how quickly he helped her and she looked at the place that had been her home for five years but now felt like a cave.

As she entered her car and started the engine with it filled to the brim with all their stuff. She drove away from the apartment complex and couldn't bear to feel sad or upset. As she entered the house though it was late but she felt the auras of the house. Something was wrong! She put her boxes down and rushed towards where the aura's were coming from to find Inuyasha kneeding his hands and Sesshomaru looking bored. The door was closed but she could hear crying.

"Inuyasha? Where's Shippo?" She asked him gently and he pointed downstairs. "Where?"

"His room for time here." Inuyasha managed to get out in his fear, just as Inutashio called the boys and Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head.

"Boys! Come help me unload the car of their things." Inuyasha dragged his feet but did as his dad asked while Sesshomaru walked on like he didn't care.

Kagome turned to the closed door and knocked once she had assured all the men were outside. "Excuse me."

"Not now." She heard a woman cry and stretched out her aura, feeling the small aura stronger now.

Bigger. And no longer caring if Izoyi would throw her out she opened the door quietly and closed it just as quietly. She slowly walked over to the bed and sat on it. Izoyi looked up and upon seeing Kagome's face gasped and a few more tears fell down her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked her softly. "Please, let me help."

Izoyi didn't have the heart to say what she thought and handed Kagome the three tests in her hand. Kagome looked at them, turned on the bedroom light and saw that all three pregnancy tests read positive. Kagome set them down on the bedside table and walked over to Izoyi.

"You have to talk to me. You have to tell me what happened. I can't help you otherwise. I would think you'd be happy to find out something like that." She told the woman massaging her shoulders.

"I am."

"Then what?"

"I think I miscarried." That broke her into more sobbing.

"Where?"

Izoyi pointed to the bathroom and Kagome opened the door and saw blood on the floor, knowing one of Izoyi's children and definitely her mate would need to be kept out of the room until she cleaned it up or it would be a fight.

"Kagome?" She heard Inutashio say and closed the bathrrom door and put a scent spell on it.

"Thanks but could you please keep the others busy? We're having a girl talk in here."

Enough said Inutashio left to keep Inuyasha and Sesshomaru busy and Kagome walked over to Izoyi and kneeled down. "You didn't miscarry." She looked like she didn't believe her. "I've been dealing with women who have naturally birthed triples all in breach position. I know when a babies been miscarried."

"But all that blood."

"I'll prove it." Kagome stood and left the room to have Inuyasha set upon her.

"Is Mommy ok?" He asked concerned.

"She'll be fine. Inutashio, for now you'll the only one I want to enter and please take me at my word, she's fine but I need your help."

He stood and followed her as she grabbed the one bag out of her car they never would have found as it was under her seat and headed back inside.

"Do you have cleaner and paper towels?" He nodded. "Please bring those up and a trashcan." He followed her inside the room where he saw Izoyi in tears and Kagome calm and orderly as she pointed towards the bathroom where the entire floor was covered in her blood. "Please clean that up ok? I need to do a full exam on your mate."

He nodded and set to it. Kagome took out the little heart detector and placed it on Izoyi's stomach and Izoyi gasped and started crying tears of joy while Inutashio rushed over happy and confused until Kagome grabbed his hand and handed the machine to him to move around. Inutashio had two sons already but the fact that he could hear the heartbeat before Izoyi even had a bump made his hand shake slightly and he didn't want to put any weight on the machine lest he break it.

Kagome smiled and gently pushed on his hand and he heard the heartbeat again. "But… Honey… when?"

"Judging by the strength of the heartbeat I'd say about three months, maybe four. Sounds closer to four but I'd have to use my ultra sound machine to determine that, but you seem to be enjoying yourselves right now, so we can do that later."

Inutashio looked at her confused. "But how can that be? When she was pregnant with Inuyasha, she was showing a small bump at this point and looked pregnant at four months."

Kagome smiled. "Different pregnancies respond differently. What happened last time might not happen this time."

She had just stood up when Inutashio grabbed her arm. "We want the ultra sound. Please."

Kagome smiled. "Ok but bring everyone in if that's ok with Izoyi. Inuyasha's really worried about you." Izoyi nodded. "Oh and if Shippo's asleep let him sleep."

Inutashio nodded finished cleaning up the blood in lightning fast speed and let Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in just as Kagome had started up the ultrasound and was putting the gel on Izoyi's stomach. Inuyasha watched shocked as after about three minutes a little form appeared on the screen and he saw it twitching and moving around.

"Oh my guess was wrong. Looks like five and a half months."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked incredulously looking at his mom who still had a flat stomach.

"Can we find out gender?" Inutashio asked and Kagome smiled.

"Sure. Give me a minute." She moved the pod around some more and smiled bigger. "Pack your bags boys this male dominated house is about to gain a little girl."

Inuyasha blushed and walked out of the room while Sesshomaru and Inutashio looked at each other smiling. Knowing that any potential suitors will have to go through Sesshomaru and then his dad.

Izoyi thanked Kagome and Kagome went downstairs to see if she could help Inuyasha feel better. Inuyasha heard her come over and twitched his ear towards her.

"Hey Kagome." He blushed and looked away.

"What's wrong?" She asked him concerned.

"I don't… I've never… Sesshomaru has been a big brother before… what if I mess up? What if I hurt her with my claws? What if…" He sighed in fear. "A boy would understand that but a girl… I'm doomed."

Kagome chuckled lightly and he turned to face her confused. "Boy oh boy. One would think this was your child." His blush deepened. "Your gonna be a great Big brother."

"How do you know?" He asked her skeptically.

"Shippo."

"Huh?"

"Shippo. He's usually very shy, won't talk to anyone, hides behind me upon meeting new people, and has to have known them for five years before he risks playing with them. But with you, he instantly attached, started playing and seeing you as his father figure as he's had none. Even my other guy friends he doesn't look at the way he looks at you."

Inuyasha scoffed and didn't believe that but helped Kagome to bed and went to bed himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: The Date**_

When he woke up he found Kagome on her cell. Her smell was different and it almost seemed worried.

"Uh yeah. We can try and be there." Kagome told whoever she was talking to. "Sango…" She sighed. "I was laid off." At this Inuyasha's eyes widened and he growled low in his throat before he walked over to Kagome to massage her shoulders and Shippo walked over and hugged her gently. "Yeah. Not only that but Francine finally gave out and broke down. I mean when I drove up the engine was smoking and when Inutashio… no Inuyasha's dad… they uhm… kinda offered me a place to stay… Of course I tried to turn them down but they insisted! Anyway he said the engine was on fire so I have no car. Yes let me ask." She put the phone to her chest and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "Do you think you could possibly force yourself to drive with Shippo and I in the car and hang out with Sango and Miroku for a bit?"

Inuyasha smiled and let his breath ghost over her ear as it made her shudder and after the thing he'd gone through with her, didn't want anyone else to have her. "I'd drive you and Shippo to timbucktoo if I got to spend the day with you."

"He said yes." Kagome replied moving away from Inuyasha fighting not to get aroused by how husky and seductive his voice had become upon saying that.

"He was right there wasn't he?" Sango whispered into the phone so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Yes. And he was saying suggestive things." She whispered back.

"And you wanted him to do it didn't you?"

"What?! No! I mean… not now. Not today… not for a few weeks at least." Kagome told Sango in a whisper and blushed bright red.

Sango who had been joking expecting Kagome to do a sarcastic voice and pretend that was exactly what she wanted to do while her voice conveyed she would castrate him if he tried blinked a few times with wide eyes then her eyes softened. "Oh girlie you got it bad." She smiled and told her sister like friend who she thought of as sis and Kagome sighed.

"I know. Real bad."

Sango smiled and hung up the phone and Kagome turned to face Inuyasha who smiled at her. She started to walk to her room and to tell Shippo to get ready when she felt Inuyasha pull on her arm pull him flush against his chest and kiss her. Kagome blinked her eyes wide open for a few seconds before she closed them and kissed back. Inuyasha ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which Kagome gave hesitantly and he teased her tongue to play with his then broke away just as Kagome started to feel heat in her core.

"Better go get Shippo ready. Don't want to be late to meet a pregnant girl." He told her then slapped her ass as she started to walk away, getting her to yelp as he headed up the two flights of stairs to his room to get dressed. Kagome had just come out of Shippo's room after telling him to get dressed only to bump into a now somewhat pregnant looking Izoyi holding up a blue dress with a split to show off her right side up to the hip.

"Izoyi? What?" Kagome asked her confused.

"Please call me mom and change into this quickly before Inuyasha sees." She told Kagome shoving her into the room and helping her to change putting on the dress and pearls and short full length black shining high heels. "You look gorgeous." Izoyi told kagome who twirled around once.

"How'd you know we were going to the movies?" Kagome asked her with a smile.

"I eavesdropped. I honestly didn't mean to but after I heard you telling whoever it was that you were laid off. I got protective of you. I ask your forgiveness."

Kagome chuckled and hugged Inuyasha's mom. "You have it… mom."

Izoyi hugged her back and heard Inuyasha knock on the door. "Wench. Hurry up, Shippo's worried theirs a portal in there he didn't know about."

"AM NOT!" She heard Shippo cry out indignantly and chuckled.

Izoyi exited the room first and Inuyasha looked at her then felt his heart catch when he saw Kagome. He felt like he had lost all capability of breathing. The bright blue dress hugged her curves and gave him a slight glance at what she would look like leg wise under that dress. Her legs looked smooth as silk, and as creamy as a really good ice cream. She was wearing beautiful pearls that accentuated her flawless skin and her long black hair was done up in a fishtail braid giving her a look of royalty. Her black hair accentuated the dress perfectly and Inuyasha instantly felt his mouth go dry.

"You… uhm… you look good." Was all he could get out and his mom glared at him as Kagome's face fell slightly.

"Thanks." Suddenly she heard a gasp and looked over at Shippo.

"Well pinch me I must be dreaming." He said as he walked over to her. "What a beautiful woman my mom has become, makes me wonder what I need to do to get you to dress like that again." He took her hand and bowed making Kagome laugh. "May I dance you to the door princess."

Kagome laughed and smiled. "You may indeed young prince."

Shippo took her hand in his placed his other hand on her waist and started dancing towards the door singing. "La dah, duh, duh, duh, duh, la duh, duh, hey!"

He helped her get into the passenger side of the car and got in himself. Inuyasha turned to walk towards the door when he was yanked off his feet by Izoyi with more force than a pregnant human woman should be able to administer to a half demon.

"You better show her a good time Inuyasha. Make up for your horrible comment just now." Izoyi told him in an angry whisper.

"What do you mean horrible comment? I said she looked nice didn't I?" Inuyasha retorted with a glare.

"She looked amazing and you know it. Stop being so stubborn or believe me you're gonna lose her and I won't feel bad for you." That said Izoyi glared at him both hearing a car horn honk.

"Come; come now Inuyasha, it's not good manners to keep a princess waiting." Shippo called out to him teasingly.

Before Inuyasha could turn around and say something else to his mom she saw her up the first flight of steps and heading to her room. He sighed but left, locked the door and got into the car driving them out towards the movie theaters. As they arrived Sango and Miroku greeted them and Miroku whistled upon seeing Kagome.

"Wow. You look like you were pulled from a story book. A real Cinderella." Miroku told Kagome as he twirled her around and Sango laughed knowing he was devoted to her but loved to observe his friends.

"Thanks Miroku." Kagome laughed before she hugged Sango and rubbed her small belly.

"Shippo!" Miroku called out and pulled the kid into his arms in a man hug then broke away and gave him a gentle noogie. "The last time I saw you, you were this big. Now look at you what happened?"

"I grew!" Shippo bragged with a smile.

"In size and smell, whoowee."

Shippo glared at him playfully and used his demonic strength to pull Miroku to the ground. "And your getting weaker by the day!"

Laughing the men started walking towards the ticket to pay for the girls tickets when Kagome looked at the frowning Kagome. "You do look amazing Kagome."

"Thanks Sango." Kagome replied smiling weakly then frowning again.

"But our opinions aren't the ones that matter huh?" Kagome simply nodded her head yes gently.

"He thought I only looked good."

"Why don't you talk to him about it?"

"I couldn't ask him that. I'd only be asking for it. He and his family have done so much for me."

"But if you don't talk to him he'll never know. Think about it. We'll take care of Shippo during the movie. You two need to talk."

That said Sango walked over to Miroku and after asking Shippo he followed them to the candy stand. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome who looked down at the floor.

"Ready to go Kagome?" He asked her and she nodded yes but he pulled her aside. "What's wrong? Kagome talk to me."

"It's ok if you think what you said before about me looking good, but what should I change to look better?" Kagome felt a few tears fall down her face, ridiculous.

'Damnit you were right mom. I hate it when you're right.' Inuyasha thought then put his finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. "No. You didn't look good. You looked amazing. I was blown away. I didn't know what to say."

Kagome frowned and looked back at the ground. "You don't have to lie."

"Lie?" Inuyasha pulled her into a kiss and grabbed her hand placing it on the big bulge in his pants. Kagome gasped and he pulled back. "That's from this sexy outfit your wearing. I want to rip if you and ravage you until no tomorrow but I'm sure if I tried to you'd purify my ass and I don't want to leave a bad impression on the runt."

Kagome smiled and when Miroku asked if they were coming she turned and headed towards the theater. They sat next to each other and as soon as the lights went down they were cuddling and would kiss each other at the romantic scenes. As the movie ended and the separated to go home Kagome found herself crashing and the next thing she remembered was someone was carrying her, then placing her on her bed. She saw Inuyasha as he walked out of the room and closed the door to allow her to sleep.

Kagome frowned. She wouldn't have minded if he tried to take her. Would she? She fell asleep pondering this. When Kagome awoke she laughed at the fact she had slept in the dress and took it off and undid her hair. When she came out of her room she saw that the family was already working on her son Shippo's room but Shippo looked unhappy. Kagome confused walked over to her son.

"Shippo honey? What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I like the room I'm in now." He responded so everyone could hear.

"Then this will be the baby's room."

Shippo smiled and went off to help Izoyi with breakfast and Kagome followed him. She helped to make the pancakes and sausage and bacon and Kagome watched as the guys worked on the room the whole day. The more done it seemed to get the more stressed Inuyasha seemed to be. Kagome grabbed him and pulled him aside.

"What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, you're more stressed than an Olympic skier right before his ski." Kagome told him with a firm gaze.

"How can I be a good Big Brother when Sesshomaru's the oldest?" Inuyasha frowned. "All potential suitors with get to go through him, not me."

"Never heard of a double brick wall?" Kagome asked him with a smirk. "There will be times when Sesshomaru won't be around, who will potential suitors have to go through then?"

Inuyasha smiled at that and hugged Kagome. "I'm scared." He clung to her slightly tighter.

"Scares for what?"

"Mom. It's not unheard of for humans to die during demon and half demonic pup births."

Kagome forced Inuyasha to look at her. "I'm good at what I do, and I promise to help her get through it quickly. Besides, she had you didn't she?"

That said Kagome winked at Inuyasha then headed into the room and sighed then laughed.

"What?" Inutashio asked back at Kagome.

"Girl, Girl! Remember?" She told him and Inutashio blushed.

"Told you it was the wrong color." Sesshomaru smirked at his dad.

"I'm sorry. So used to my children being boys… I'll take care of it."

Kagome smiled and chuckled. "Good."

She left out of the room and sat down to play a board game with Shippo and Inuyasha.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: The Birth**_

It had been two weeks and Kagome felt at home in this house, that and a few more dates with Inuyasha had confirmed her resolve. She wanted to marry him. No doubt about that. But she wasn't going to propose to him. She had almost made that mistake once and it was the worst thing she ever did. She did feel bad though as she didn't have any money to get her new family any presents. She was grinning and bearing the money they gave her grocery wise but she was still poor. She managed to buy everyone a small gift but now she had no money left.

She woke up two days before Christmas Eve to Shippo shaking her. "Shippo! What happened?" She asked and Shippo dragged her towards Izoyi's room where she was crying and clutching her semi large belly. "Shippo where is everyone?" Kagome asked as she lowered herself to give Izoyi her hand to crush.

"They left. Told me to look after the girls and then Izoyi started asking me to stay with her. Then about five minutes ago she demanded I get you." Shippo was shifting back and forth uncomfortable but trying to stay strong.

Kagome looked at Izoyi and how quickly her contractions were coming. "Did they leave their numbers?"

"Yes. On the refrigerator."

"Call them."

"ALL of them?"

"Yes! We need to get ahold of someone ASAP. Once you do ask them how far away they are and if I can talk to Inuta- Dad."

"Yes." Shippo took off down the steps and Kagome heard him dialing in the numbers in.

"Ok Izoyi, I need to check the baby's heartbeat." Kagome said after she had grabbed her bag full of her doctor stuff. "Are you comfortable?" Izoyi nodded no but thinking she had to be on her back as when birthing Inuyasha she had taken Inutashio's advise and had drugs that numbed the pain and all that. "Get comfortable." Kagome smiled softly at Izoyi's shock. "I want you to be as comfortable as you can while I do what I have to."

Izoyi nodded and with Kagome's help stood and went into the hot tub their bathroom had. And Kagome helped her inside then turned on the water and the jets as low as they would go so in case she had to deliver the baby in the tub the jets wouldn't harm her. Just then Kagome heard Shippo coming up the stairs, with the hot water Izoyi didn't feel in so much pain and relaxed.

"Mom?" Shippo called out quietly.

"In here sweetie." Kagome whispered trying to keep the room serine for Izoyi and knowing Shippo would hear her. Shippo walked in and handed the phone to her. "Inutashio's already on the phone."

"Kagome?" Inutashio sounded worried. "Shippo said he needed to talk to me right away. What's going on?"

"I'll answer you but you have to give me a little leeway. If I stop talking to you to talk to someone else don't worry. How far away from the house are you?"

"About two hours why?"

"I hate to cut you away from Christmas Shopping but you gotta get back here- Mom, mom. Relax. I know it's hard but you have to relax. You're gonna need your energy later."

"It hurts Kagome."

"I know. You gotta trust me on this." Izoyi nodded and did her best to relax.

"What's going on over there?"

"Mom's gone into labor."

"What?! I'll be right there."

"Calm down. You don't need to drive like a manack. Drive carefully. We'll be fine here. I've got an assistant here should I need one." Kagome ruffled Shippo's hair. "The last thing Inuyasha needs is to worry. Trust me. Keep him calm or he could very well have a panic attack."

Inutashio took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok. Boys we need to get home." With that, they hung up and Kagome told Shippo to put the home phone back.

As he did she felt around as gently as possible for the baby's heart beat once she found it Izoyi looked down in horror and shock as her water broke. "Oh god… this is happening… this is happening… mommy's not ready little one… god."

"Izoyi." Kagome's calm voice relaxed her a bit. "Your fine. You've done this before, you can do it again. Just listen to the sound of my voice." Izoyi nodded and leaned back. "I'll tell you when you need to push for now just relax. Listen to your body let it tell you what to do."

She turned to Shippo. "Shippo go get me a few towels, the blanket you slept in your first night at my house and a small bowl of cold water."

"Right." Shippo left and got the required things, then brought them up to his mother. "Got um mommy."

"Good, keep the towels and blanket folded for now and use this washcloth. Soak it in the cold water, ring it out lightly so it doesn't make a bog drippy mess and wipe mom's forehead and the back of her neck with it."

Shippo nodded and did so and Izoyi sighed. "That feels nice."

"Good. Shippo, keep doing it."

"Right."

The next two hours Kagome coached Izoyi through the contractions that were dilating her. Izoyi was doing well and Kagome continued to coach her and hold her hand with each contraction.

"Good job Mom. Now on the next contraction I need you to push. Shippo hold her hand."

"Right."

Izoyi took a deep breath and pushed hard. "Nugl…." She groaned as she pushed then sighed as she put her head back.

"It's ok. You can rest for minute of you need to."

"We're home!" Inutashio called out.

"Shippo. Go get dad. Bring him in here."

"Right." Shippo ran downstairs and grabbed Inutashio's hand and led him into the room where he stood stone still.

"Dad, she needs your help and judging by your face her first birth you weren't the coach. But this time it's a home birth and the whole family can watch if you want them to. Please hold her hand and Shippo, the washcloth."

"Right."

"Ok Izoyi, push. Hard." Inutashio watched in pain at seeing his wife's pain etched on her face.

"It's burning." She cried out.

"I know. It's called the ring of fire. It's your baby's way of tell you it's coming to meet you."

Inutashio was shocked, Kagome had attached to Izoyi by calling her mom almost instantly, he had taken longer, but she was so calm. "You're doing great dear."

Kagome smiled, this was why she liked home births, the whole family worked together to support the mom and give encouragement. One would buy into another until the whole family was cheering for the mom, leaving her feeling more loved and cared for than she had in a long while.

"Good one Izoyi now push." She did so and leaned back with a groan. "Mom take a break. She's fine where she is. We're more than halfway there."

Izoyi rested for a few minutes then took a deep breath and pushed and Kagome smiled turning the little girl once to get the shoulders out and then she slid from her mom and Izoyi couldn't believe the rush of hormones that mad her orgasm and Kagome quickly pulled out the afterbirth. After sucking the water and fluid out of her mouth and nose Kagome gave a small tap on the rump and she cried once. Kagome handed the pup wrapped in Shippo's blanket to Izoyi to let her nurse and Shippo watched fascinated.

She was so tiny. But she was so cute. Shippo gently touched her head and Inutashio smiled at him. Once she was done nursing Inutashio held her and carried her out to meet the family while Izoyi rested. Inuyasha couldn't believe how tiny she was and how alike her ears were to his own. Before anyone else had the chance to hold her Inutashio turned to Kagome and placed her in human woman's arms.

Kagome's eyes widened as Inutashio put the babe in her arms, but she looked down at it with a smile and her motherly instincts kicked in hard. "What are you gonna name her?"

"We're naming her Ayumi." Izoyi called out gently and Kagome smiled then motioned with her finger for Inutashio to bend down so she could whisper something in his ear.

"Inuyasha would love to hold her but he's afraid he'd accidently cut her with his claws."

Inutashio smiled and gently took the newest member in his arms once more as she was now alert but just looking around making gurgling noises. He gently pushed her towards Inuyasha who blinked at his dad then shook his head no before Inutashio was putting her in his arms and he looked down at the little girl and felt something wash over him. He didn't know what it was but he was protective of this little bundle. The very thing that had scared him before now made it easy to understand.

"Any suitors that come after you are gonna have a few walls to get though." He told the little pup and she smiled her small fanged smile.

Inutashio chuckled then gently took her in his arms once more and looked at Sesshomaru who nodded no. As he walked back to the bed and his mate Kagome started quietly shooing everyone out to leave the parents some alone time. Before she got to the stairs she gasped and found herself in a hug.

"Thank you Kagome." She heard Inuyasha say to her and smiled.

"Thank you." He pulled back and looked at her confused. "For accepting her."

He shook his head with a smile then headed down stairs to watch T.V. with her as Shippo sat next to the new couple, happy for his mom.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Christmas**_

Kagome awoke on Christmas Day to Shippo shaking her and yawning she headed outside surprised again at the nursery that wasn't being used next to her room. It seemed they had made another nursery just for the fun of it. She shook her head. She still found it hard to believe that she now lived in a family where making a room was a small ask, filling it with furniture, a fun task that could go overboard, and redoing it a simple question away.

She headed out to the living room and raised an eyebrow at everyone sitting on the couch waiting for her. She walked over and opened her hands gently to hold Ayumi and Izoyi relinquished her to Kagome for a time and Kagome sat down playing with the little one as Shippo was given his first present by Inuyasha with a Santa hat on. He tore open the wrapping paper and gasped at the box.

"Inuyasha. Thank you." He stood up and hugged Inuyasha crying happy tears.

"Eh… It's nothing runt." Inuyasha responded trying not to blush.

"Shippo? What'd you get? Let me see." Kagome told him gently handing Ayumi to her adoptive dad as Shippo ran up with the box encasing a neat RC car in parts. "Whoa." Kagome gasped feeling her heart sink at her tiny gifts, they were nothing like this. "That's really cool. You'll have to ask Inuyasha to help you put it together."

Inuyasha nodded. "I plan on it." He then grabbed a small box and Kagome blushed seeing it was one of her presents. "To Dad from Kagome."

He handed him the box and Kagome marveled how he kept Ayumi over his shoulder holding her with his arm and opened the present carefully like it would break in his hands. Inside sat a small glass sculpture of a man holding a woman, who was holding a baby with dog ears. Inutashio smiled set it down on the couch to pass Ayumi to her mother then stood up and hugged Kagome tightly.

"Thank you. It's perfect." Kagome blushed but hugged him back.

"I hope so I made it myself so I thought it was a little off." Kagome replied making Inuyasha gawk at her.

"I know." This made Kagome look over at Inutashio confused. "I can smell your scent all over it and I'm grateful."

Inuyasha smiled as his dad walked over and grabbed a present then frowned. "Hey! I thought I was supposed to be Santa." Inuyasha cried out with fake anger.

"After a present like this, she deserves this." He turned to Kagome tossing a medium rectangular box to her which she caught with a gasp of surprise then watched as Inutashio sat back down.

Kagome had never seen such intricate and beautiful paper before and opened it carefully so as not to tear the paper, then opened the post office box and pulled out a few papers. She set to reading them and felt her eyes fill up with tears as she looked at Inutashio for approval. He smiled and looked towards the front door and Kagome rushed to open it. There in the driveway sat a navy blue mustang, brand new, with a ribbon and bow on the hood. She couldn't believe it and slowly walked down to open the door finding it unlocked and the keys in the ignition. She turned them gently and the car started with a roar.

"Welcome, Kagome Takashi." She heard a computer female voice say welcome and Inutashio's voice said her name.

She started crying and fell on the wheel, she felt someone grab her arm and she reluctantly turned off and got out of her new car, took the keys and closed the door following Inuyasha back inside the house. Inutashio walked over to her and she looked up at him incredulously.

"Do you think it'll work for you and little Shippo here? Or will he have an attack in that kind too?" Inutashio teased and Kagome hugged him tightly while she cried on his chest.

"It's perfect." She clung to him tighter. "Thank you." She managed to get out through her tears.

Inutashio smiled and helped her to sit down in the love seat as Inuyasha handed a present to Shippo who smiled and took it over to Izoyi. "Awe thank you sweetheart." She replied and open the present which held a bag of diapers. Izoyi laughed and hugged Shippo. "Well we'll definitely need those."

"What?" Inutashio asked as he looked over Izoyi's shoulder and she leaned it towards him. "Oh yes we will. Thank you Shippo."

Inuyasha smile and was gonna grab a present to give to his brother when his hand paused over a present in plain wrapping paper addressed to him. He picked it up and Kagome watched as he carefully unwrapped the gift she had given him and she smiled hoping he'd like it. He pulled the paper out of the small thin wrapping paper and set to reading it.

"What is it?" Izoyi asked him knowing by his face he already loved it.

"The dog and The Human.

By Kagome Higurashi

The night is dark,

The moon is still,

It lies in wait,

For what no human will ever know,

But when a dog howls, they do their best to tell you,

The moon is us,

It is strong, smart, and cunning,

It doesn't hide because it can,

But because it wants to play a game,

So few care to play but those who do,

Understand its words,

Life is short,

Life is long,

Life is however long it needs to be for you,

Each person is different,

Some long,

Some short,

And some just have to get stuck in an elevator for the moon to work,

I write this as the moon tells me,

Tell him, tell him what he means,

But the words die on my tongue the moment I look at you,

The words I want to say,

The words you need to hear,

Inuyasha, I love you." Inuyasha read her poem and every one was smiling as he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her right there.

Not caring that everyone was watching.

Even Sesshomaru was smiling at his brother as he pulled back. "I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha told her and she smiled then sat down again.

"Sesshomaru. Catch." Sesshomaru raised a hand up and caught the little box and set to unwrapping it his cold mask back in place.

He opened it expertly and nodded at Inuyasha at the condom, while Kagome blushed. Inuyasha laughed then handed a gift to Izoyi and Kagome stood to get a snack and they smiled happy she felt at home with them. Kagome came back with a smile and ate her cookie while presents were opened but after she had finished her cookie Inuyasha placed a huge box by her feet.

"To Kagome, from mom, dad, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Shippo." He smiled and Kagome looked at them shocked before she set to opening the lid of the wrapped box.

She gasped and pulled out the huge RC car box and looking at the box she found it was three sport cars. She stood and hugged them all. Hours later and three hours to midnight Kagome watched as Inuyasha grabbed the final present from under the tree and took a deep breath to steady himself. He had waited for days to do this but he wasn't sure that he could do it now. Taking a deep breath he turned to Kagome and glanced at his dad who nodded yes with a stern face.

"Kagome. I-I know. It hasn't been very long, and I know I'm not good with words but I've already asked Shippo… Kagome." Inuyasha got down on one knee and Kagome put her hand over her mouth in shock. He opened the little wrapped package and showed her the diamond ring. "Would you make me the happiest man in the world? Would you marry me Kagome?"

"Yes!" Kagome replied as she tackled him in a hug and quickly took him in a passionate kiss and Inuyasha ran his claws through her soft hair.

Kagome yawned and looked at the time as everyone started to head off to sleep Kagome wasn't shocked when Inuyasha went to sleep with her. His arms wrapped protectively around her. When she awoke she was surprised to find Inuyasha and Shippo gone but upon heading towards Inuyasha's room she hear them talking.

"Wait so this goes… here right?" Shippo asked.

"No that's the transmission that goes in the front." Inuyasha replied and Kagome knocked now knowing where her men were. "Come in." Inuyasha called and Kagome entered the room with a smile.

"Awe hello honey." Kagome blushed still not used to being engaged to him.

"Hi. What ya doing?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Teaching Shippo how to build a rc car."

"Oh fun."

"It's hard." Shippo complained with a smile.

"Yeah, that's right. Not all people pick up on building cars as fast as I do."

"You're a mechanic?"

"Mechanic? No I create new lines of cars. Like Dad."

"Dad?"

"Yeah. Dad has three, maybe four, I forget, part time jobs which he's his own boss for all of them. It's why he's as rich as he is and why such extravagance is nothing to me, and something to you. Been raised differently is all."

Kagome nodded and walked over to Inuyasha's table that had a bunch of parts on it and a unique looking car that looked like a mix between a monster truck and a corvette. Inuyasha hearing Kagome walk somewhere but not say anything made him look behind at his work table.

"Oh yeah that." He sounded annoyed and angry at it. "It was one of the first designs I made but it's too heavy, and makes to wide turns, still working on it. But the fire's kinda gone out. Ten years and you get fed up with a design."

"Mind if I try?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and lowered one ear.

"Uh... No. Go ahead. Can't make it any worse." That said he turned back to Shippo to help him.

Meanwhile Kagome pushed on the top of the little plastic rc car and found it had good shock absorbers but that it was top heavy. She looked around the room and grabbed a few of the car bodies off the wall and removed the corvette one. She tried various one until she got the streamlined and equal distance that she was looking for, then she flipped the car over with the body she had picked off to the right and removed a few of the bracing axels then propped it up and grabbed it's controller, turned the controller on and turned the wheel on it to turn the front wheels of the car. She then set to gently and carefully removing strip after thin strip of the car's body wheel to make them slightly bigger on all four then put it on the car and looking around the room she placed the unused car bodies back and grabbed a few large sized wheels and tried the smallest first finding the largest size was perfect and tried pushing on the top of the car again and it had even better shock absorbers and the wheels turned on a dime.

"There." This caused Inuyasha to look at Kagome then gasp at the car. It was a mustang type car body that was streamlined but had the wheels and height of a monster truck. "Think that'll work?"

"What? How? When?" Inuyasha didn't know what to ask.

Kagome shrugged and headed towards the door. "My dad and brother are mechanics, kinda runs in the family." That said she headed out of the workroom and to the living room to play with Ayumi.

Inuyasha turned told Shippo to be good and rushed over to Kagome careful of his sister. "Kagome wait! What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Back there! That was amazing."

"Thank you. I just wanted to help. You were on the right track just over thought some things. That's all."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Wedding.**_

Kagome couldn't believe how big of a surprise that Izoyi had given her, wedding dress shopping. She still found it weird although normal weird now to call Izoyi, mom, and Inutashio, Dad. However it was aggravating to no end but in a good way that Inuyasha kept trying to mate her. She had let him do small make out sessions but that was it. It was hard not to do it herself and she knew once he started the whole oral sex thing she was gonna be long gone. But still, she felt bad mooching and not working. She felt more at home than ever but was yearning to work again. Needing to work again.

But for now she was looking at dresses and everyone though gorgeous, wasn't something she wanted to wear in her wedding. However as Izoyi spoke to the clerk and Kagome was feeling terrible that not a single dress was making her happy. Then she saw it, a beautiful red dress that shone like the sun. She touched the soft fabric and smiled. Then she looked at the tag and frowned. No way was she going to ask for that much money, even on a dress she adored.

Suddenly Izoyi was right next to her; Kagome still had yet to figure out how her adopted mom seemed to pop up behind her like a genie. "It's pretty." She smiled at her and Kagome sighed.

"Yeah." Kagome commented with a sigh knowing that her adoptive mom would shoot down her insecurity.

"But?"

"It's too expensive."

Izoyi grabbed Kagome's arm gently and gently pulled her to look at her. "Kagome, honey. Money isn't a problem for us. We don't mind paying that for a dress if you like it."

"I know. But I already owe you so much. I couldn't ask for this too."

"I'll make you a deal. How about you promise to have fun at the wedding and let me put you in your dress and I'll consider the debt you feel you have with us paid. You have a good time and let me worry about the money."

Kagome smiled and hugged Izoyi with tears running down her face as Izoyi gently pet her telling her soothing words. Kagome went into the dressing room and Izoyi helped her to put on the red dress and Kagome gasped at her reflection when it was on.

"I look like a princess." She gasped out in shock.

"Do you feel like one?" Izoyi asked with a smile her now year old half demon waiting in the room to look at her sister like family member.

"Yes." Kagome whispered and Izoyi smiled and opened the door and Kagome followed her out to her adoptive sister.

Ayumi smiled and because she was half demon could walk and somewhat talk. "Purty." She managed out upon seeing Kagome and Kagome blushed but rubbed the little child's head.

"Thanks Sis."

"Yes. She's gorgeous. You like the dress honey?"

"Yes Mom."

"Then it's yours. We want this one."

Kagome smiled and Izoyi helped her out of the dress then bought it and Kagome was crying tears of joy the whole time home. When she came home she found that Inuyasha was upstairs by the: "Gad Dammit! Why do I need to wear a monkey suit?!" She bit back a smile and upon entering her room heard her phone ring.

"Hello? Kagome speaking." She answered as professionally as possible.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked nervous.

"Miroku? What's wrong?"

"It's Sango. I thought I'd be more prepared this time but…"

"Don't worry I'll be right there." Kagome hung up knowing now exactly what was going on and knowing Inuyasha would insist on coming and Miroku had a huge surprise for the wedding Kagome had to hide it. "Mom, please tell Inuyasha I went to have a sleep over with Sango. Don't ask." That said Kagome grabbed her keys and got into her mustang and turned it on.

"Welcome Kagome Higurashi." The thing that usually made her smile this time just seemed like a hindrance.

"Miroku's House, 2691 Melberry Rd. Save."

"Saved. Turn right." The car responded setting up its GPS route.

Kagome followed the directions and arrived at Miroku's house like she knew exactly where she was going and in ten minutes. As she rang the doorbell Miroku opened the door and was shocked at the sparkling Navy Blue Mustang that was at least $50,000 in his driveway but ushered Kagome in. Sango's first birth while natural had been in a hospital setting and almost two days long. Kagome knew because she was the one to help her friend deliver the healthy twins.

"Sango?" Kagome asked as she grabbed her friend's hand which Sango quickly crushed. "How are you doing?"

"I was doing fine until the contractions started." Sango got out between pants.

"Has your water broke yet?"

Sango nodded no and Kagome looked back at Miroku to confirm it. When he nodded no she nodded yes and looked back at Sango even as she spoke to Miroku.

"Miroku, run a bath. Now."

Confused he left to do so. "Sango can you walk at all?"

Sango nodded and biting her lip with Kagome's help started walking to the bathroom. As she got Sango to the bathroom told Miroku to help her in and then went to grab her bag. When she came back Sango was relaxed and Miroku was shocked.

"Kagome?" He whispered and she looked up at him. "Isn't this… you know… bad… for the baby?"

"A water birth?" Kagome laughed slightly. "No. Actually some people say it's better for the baby because it's let of a shock to be all cold when their born and it's nice for the baby to be born into an environment that feels like the womb."

Miroku looked at her in a new light. "You like this don't you?"

Kagome sighed and nodded then focused on Sango as she had another contraction. "How's it feel better than before?"

"Oh god yes. It's almost like I feel the contraction but no pain. Is that normal?" Sango asked concerned.

"Yes. For some woman."

Miroku looked at the ground and Kagome knew what was weighing on his mind. "It was a Christmas present. From dad."

"Dad?" Miroku sounded horrified. "That bastard started carrying? When?"

"My… Adopted, Dad."

"Adopted Dad?"

Kagome sighed, she had meant to tell them under better circumstances than this but life got in the way. "Yeah. You know him as Inutashio."

"Inutashio?! Inuyasha's father?! The trillionare?!" Miroku practically screamed.

"Trillionare?"

"Yeah. He owns at least 50 companies around the world."

Kagome looked away and mumbled to herself. "No wonder money isn't a problem for them."

"He's adopted you?!"

Kagome blushed. "Not just him. I have an adoptive mom, Izoyi, and brother, Sesshomaru… I meant to tell you before but with Sango pregnant and my life turned upside down I kinda forgot."

Miroku hugged her and Sango gripped her hand not in the mood for a hug. "We're not mad we're happy for you!"

"Good… Cause uh… I have one more surprise for you."

"Oh boy!" Sango pretended to groan.

"Yeah… uhm… Sango? Miroku? Think you guys will be up for a big party in say a month?"

"What kinda party?" Sango asked with an eyebrow raised, now no longer feeling any pain with the contractions and able to relax.

"A… Uh… Wedding?"

"NO WAY!" Miroku cried out in shock and pleasure. "To who?!"

"Do you need to ask? He's your best friend."

"Lucky Bastard." Miroku grumbled and the girls laughed before they heard a knock on the door.

"May we come in?" Sango and Miroku's kids asked and Kagome stood and opened the door for the two year old twin girls.

"Yes, come in, but if someone asks you to move you need to do so, ok?" The kids nodded and Kagome led them into the bathroom.

Kagome waited and let Sango relax, noticing once again how much she loved her job that she didn't have at the moment. But after a good hour or so she told the kids to stay on their Mommy and Daddy's bed. They obeyed the orders and Kagome looked at Miroku who was smiling and already holding Sango's hand to let her squeeze.

"Ok Sango. Move with your body don't fight it just listen to it." Sango looked at her confused. "Believe me your body will tell you when to push, just relax."

To Sango's shock Kagome was right and she felt the NEED, not the want or urge, NEED to push hard. She did so and just like before Kagome's voice remained calm and her constant. But even more shocking was that Sango didn't groan or cry as she had the first time but just followed her body's signals. Three hours later Sango had a healthy baby boy in her arms and she was nursing it with a smile. Kagome yawned but let the new parents have time with the new baby by going to play with the twins who enjoyed it but as Sango came down stairs to thank Kagome she found her asleep and the kids knocked out.

She smiled. "You're a natural mom Kagome. It's no wonder you're so good at your job. I only hope one day you have kids of your own." Sango whispered and covered her up with a comforter.

A month later Kagome and Izoyi drove to the church to enter the female dressing room and get it prepared for the girls. Kagome couldn't believe the big day had arrived and couldn't believe just how much she wanted to get in her dress and meet the man of her dreams. Only after every female was in the room she heard a knock and was confused when Izoyi was shoving her naked form into the closet. She heard the door open and faught a smile when she heard Izoyi.

"Inuyasha out! Go! Away with you!" Izoyi told the half demon shoving him away.

"Please let me see her! I haven't seen her for two days just one look!" Inuyasha whined and Kagome remembered how Izoyi had locked him in his room and for two whole days had been unable to see each other. She had missed him and began to want to see him too.

"Nope! Out. You're not allowed to see the bride until the wedding. Go back to the male's dressing room."

"Damnit! Let me see my wife!"

"No!" Izoyi closed the door and locked it and Inuyasha growled and stomped back to the male's dressing room.

"Give it up son, your mother won't let you in even if you shatter the door." His father told him with a smirk.

"I don't give a fuck, I'm getting in there. Somehow." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, It's forbidden for the Groom to see the bride until the wedding." Miroku tried.

"Does it look like I give a fuck?!"

"You can try all you like son, and I know how hard it is believe me, but boy is it worth it."

"Like you would know!"

"I've been married once too you know."

At this Inuyasha sighed. "I know. I'm just so… god damn frustrated."

"Believe me I know."

Kagome took a deep breath and wrapped her hand around Inutashio's arm as he walked her down the aisle. Inuyasha heard the first notes of "Here comes the bride" looked down the aisle and felt all the air rush out of his lungs. She was in his favorite color, red, and looked like an angel sent from heaven. Kagome felt tears in her eyes when she saw Inuyasha. It had been two days but it felt like an eternity. She reached the alter and the whole speech faded away as she looked into his molten gold eyes. With the reception over and presents being given out everyone stilled as Inutashio gently tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I first want to say congratulations to the new couple." Inuyasha and Kagome smiled then kissed each other quickly. "And I thought long and hard on what to get them and knew that the one thing that would mean the most to Kagome would also cause her the most aggravation and pain for the months before the wedding and for that I apologize." Kagome looked at Inutashio confused as he handed her an unwrapped small post office box. "I hope this makes up for the anger and frustration."

Kagome opened the box, and read the papers and broke down into tears. "You mean?"

"Yep. That whole company is yours."

Kagome stood up and hugged her adoptive dad. "Thank you."

"So you forgive me then? For ensuring you didn't land a job?"

Kagome nodded with a chuckle. "Yes."

As the dancing began Inuyasha wasn't shocked when Miroku asked to Dance with Kagome but was shocked when Sango grabbed his hand and led him to a room, then smiling opened the door and two kids ran out and Inuyasha stared shocked at Shippo gently rocking a baby. He then heard Kagome chuckling and looked back at her as she picked up on of the twins and swung her gently around with her arms holding her up high and she laughed.

Inuyasha felt more than saw his ears perk and the skip his heart took at seeing her so happy with such a tiny and fragile child. He recalled how much a mother she had been to Shippo and how Ayumi had two mother figures. Kagome and his mom and she seemed to love every minute of it.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha tore himself away from the sight of Kagome to look at Miroku.

"Yes?" He asked one ear pinned to his new wife.

"I already told Kagome this but asked her to keep it a secret until I could tell you myself." Miroku took a deep breath and Sango squeezed his hand to comfort him. "Remember how we both planned to go to college right after High School then on graduation I told you that for a year I wasn't going to college?"

"Yeah. I was so mad at you for a while."

"And remember how I stopped chasing after girls junior and senior year in High School?"

"Yeah, creeped me out at first, made my skin crawl."

"Well… That's because I met a girl that actually captured my heart. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of what you would do or say about her so I came up with other excuses."

"Ok…"

"Inuyasha. I'm tired of hiding. Meet Sango, my wife… and high school sweetheart."

At this Inuyasha stared at them both wide eyed. "Then you guys had triplets?"

Miroku laughed. "Not exactly. A month ago we had Bruce. The twins were born day after High School graduation."

"What? How? Who delivered them and why you… right afraid."

"Actually, both births were assisted by the same person." Sango told him and he switched his confused gaze to her.

"Who?"

Sango glanced at Kagome and Inuyasha looked back at her stunned. "Kagome was always an over achiever."

Inuyasha turned to face Sango and she smiled weakly. "How do you know?"

"We grew up together. On the streets. She often took the rap for me. See I was weak in those days. Everyone thought I would die and left me behind. Even my own parents. But Kagome took one look at me and even though she was a year younger than me, took me under her wing. She helped me get better, and to gain weight, and when we had to go to school we shared our books. But anytime someone tried to hurt or kick me, not only would Kagome send them running she was often bloody and torn at the end of it. Her only worry was always me. Was I hurt? That's why now I'm so protective of her. But when Miroku first started chasing me I felt terrible giving so much time to him what with Kagome always alone… but she encouraged me. Told me to go for it. Life was nothing if you didn't grab it by the horns and hold on tight no matter how many lacerations you got. She was always an over achiever, if everyone was trying something, Kagome wouldn't work five hours a day five days a week, she'd work twelve hours a day seven days a week. So it wasn't a big surprise to me that by the time I had started junior year in high school she was already an OBGYN. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do house calls or hospital at first so she was gonna try both and did hospital for two years didn't like it and moved to house calls. And she loves that now. Everything in Kagome's life has been, fight, fight, fight. Even her own father has tried to kill her on many occasions."

"Kagome told me her father was dead."

Sango nodded her head yes sadly. "To Kagome. He is. Has been ever since he threw her in that alley at five months old."

Inuyasha looked at the woman who had been saving and mothering, and taking care of those close to her ever since they met and knew in his heart of hearts, Sango's story was true. "You said her father has tried to kill her. Have I helped in anyway?"

"No." Sango told him then looked at the ground. "But you were part of one."

"What?"

"The elevator incident. That was one of her father's attempts to kill her. And she knew it the whole time."

Inuyasha stared at the woman that had known the man was trying to kill her and had stayed calm though out it all. Had only worried about HIM and helped HIM through it. Even though she knew death was looming. He had wanted to dance with Kagome all night but now he just wanted to watch her but as she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the floor he forgot how he had wanted to watch her, her scent driving him mad.

By the time they arrived home Inuyasha yawned but wanted to see her body if not feel it after the big day. Kagome smiled and fought a blush upon having Inuyasha kiss her passionately.

"You're so beautiful." Inuyasha told her with a smile. Kagome blushed and gasped as Inuyasha slowly undid her zipper for her wedding dress. "You WILL wear this again Kagome." She looked back at him confused. "Red is my favorite color and just so happens to look amazing on you."

Kagome smiled at that and kissed him as her dress fell from her shoulders. True he had seen her naked before but this time was different. This time they weren't gonna stop after a make out session. And she was happy for it, but still… it was weird knowing that she wouldn't be a virgin much longer. Inuyasha pulled back and nibbled her shoulder feeling a lump in his throat.

"Kagome." He swallowed hoping he could voice his fears.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She asked though a gasp, she felt her body was on fire.

"I'll have to bite you." He told her quickly and felt her tense making him nervous. "To prevent-"

"Any other demons from marking me as their own." Kagome finished after interrupting him. "I'm a priestess remember? It's my job to know that sorta thing."

Inuyasha blushed and nodded, he'd forgotten that about her. Kagome turned and stepping out of her dress helped him slide out of the suit that accented his bright whitish silver hair. She looked at his ears and had behaved herself when he pulled back from her hand messing with his ears before. Ayumi loved her ears rubbed but as soon as Kagome tried to touch Inuyasha's he'd pull back and for the rest of the day she wouldn't see him.

She ran her fingers though his silky hair and he growled causing her to still for a moment. "Don't stop." He moaned softly and she continued.

Biting her lip ready for him to pull back she rubbed his ear and she watched in shock as he bit his lip drawing blood and moaned. "Inuyasha?"

"Shit." He cursed then pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Inuyasha what?" Kagome asked shocked as he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them gently but firmly. "Oooooh." She moaned and blushed.

"My ears… God woman." He was turned on. But how?

"Your ears… are your weak spot." Kagome told him finally realizing it.

He simply nodded before he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. Kagome moaned and clung to him loving how he was treating her. God he was gonna make her insane before he even reached her core. Kagome wasn't going to go down without a fight, she started rubbing and massaging his ears again.

Izoyi smiled at the moans, grunts, and groans coming from Kagome's room. She was happy for her son and adoptive daughter but she knew for a fact this wouldn't be a night she got a lot of sleep. They'd be at it all night and when Inuyasha marked her as his own they would continue until both collapsed from exhaustion. She lay in bed that night with a smile on her face knowing this was the start of a long time together. Kagome would gain Inuyasha's life span but also some of his strength… if her priestess didn't deny it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Again?!**_

Kagome smiled the next few days, she just had a feeling. She was going to be pregnant. Heavily pregnant. She waited a few weeks then went and bought some pregnancy tests to ensure her feeling was right. As she took the tests she recalled how this seemed so impossible almost a year ago. Her having money, and a family, and people who cared about her. But yet here she was, a family and her son was happy with his adopted brother and father. And as she thought about it she also remembered how Inuyasha and she had met, due to her birth father.

She looked at her wrist watch and then looked at the tests, all three were positive and she couldn't be happier. She rushed into the living room to tell her family and Inuyasha but only Sesshomaru and Shippo were there. Hmm. She decided she'd tell them and plastered on her smile.

"Shippo?" He looked at her confused.

"Yes?"

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"I'm pregnant."

Shippo went to jump into his mother's arms but Sesshomaru caught him and placed him in her arms. Kagome smiled at her adoptive son then looked at Sesshomaru confused.

"Demon babies, weather half demon or otherwise are VERY weak in utero." He told her calmly and with the patience of a saint. "It's why they grow so fast and why the mothers have to be SO careful."

"Oh." Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

He nodded and Kagome then waited for her family to come home. First it was Izoyi and Inutashio who smiled and each hugged her gently but firmly. However when she told Inuyasha he seemed not to care and afterwards made himself scarce. Sesshomaru didn't have to be told and went to look for his brother. He found him, in the pouring rain near the ocean and looking like he'd never walk again.

"Brother. Come. Your mate is worried about you and your pup needs you." Sesshomaru offered gently.

"I can't be a father. Look at me. Everyone hates half demons. There's no way I can be a dad. I mean look at me! My resume isn't something that should be on a father's resume."

Inuyasha's ears flattened more onto his head and Sesshomaru who loved his brother though they showed it differently sat in the sand next to him. "You know dad felt the same way about you."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru shocked. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. He couldn't BELIEVE he'd been so stupid to buy into his beast and not wear a condom. He even tried a few times to convince your mom to abort you."

"Really?" Inuyasha sounded hurt.

"Mmhm. But the thing is, it's not the male's decision. The female decides. And your mom wanted to bring you into this world. Dad told her of all the ways you'd be hurt and made fun of, but she refused to budge on the matter. She was going to give you life and that was the end of it. So dad fought himself for a week then got down on bended knee and with you as the only witness proposed to your mom."

Inuyasha was now looking at Sesshomaru confused and shocked as he had never opened up to him before now.

"And the thing is. She can't do it alone. You have pride and I understand that, but you have to do what's right. And for you that might be ditching her. I don't know. But I DO know. She can't do it alone. But with us as her family even if you ditch her, we won't. She won't do it alone."

"What would you do brother?" Inuyasha asked him desperate to hear what his highly prided brother would have done; his brother who's pride was 100 times stronger than his own.

Sesshomaru sat and looked out at the ocean considering it. He was silent for a long while and Inuyasha thought maybe he had tuned out like he did sometimes.

"I'd take responsibility and help my mate through the tough time and when the time came help her raise the children."

Inuyasha stared up at Sesshomaru in shock. "What about your pride?"

"I'd take the punch to my pride over the punch to my heart. Wouldn't you?"

Inuyasha looked back at the ocean and realized that Sesshomaru was right and sighed, now terrified he'd be a horrible father, but knowing he had to try. He stood up and followed Sesshomaru back to the house and sighed upon reaching it as he heard Kagome crying. He entered and felt his heart break as she was crying on the couch over him and his wellbeing.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha!" She got up and rushed over to him.

The next few months seemed to last forever and not long enough. As his brother had asked him to meet him in his office he entered the elevators no longer claustrophobic in them and smiled as Kagome waddled into the elevator with him. However about five minutes later he knew something was wrong by the sound. The elevator had stopped. He growled at the elevator that seemed to groan back and he looked over at Kagome as she sat on the floor of the elevator and seemed uncomfortable.

"Kaggie?" He lowered to his knees to look at her.

"I'm ok. How close are we?"

"Uhm… not sure. Elevator's stopped." Kagome groaned and looked at her. "Kagome?"

"That's not what I wanted to hear."

"I know. Sorry." Lately he'd been so jumpy, every groan or grunt made him run to her side, and Izoyi and Touga simply laughed because it was normal of a first time father.

Kagome yawned and sighed a few hours later. "I'm tired."

Inuyasha gently picked her up and placed her in his lap to let her sleep against him while he leaned against the cold side of the elevator. "Sleep. I'll protect you and our child."

Kagome smiled but took him up on the offer and an hour or two later heard his phone ring but she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep again.

"Yes?" Inuyasha hissed in a whisper to whoever had called him while his mate slept.

"Inuyasha. We got a problem." Sesshomaru told him calmly on the other end.

"Only now you realize this?" Inuyasha snapped back keeping his voice low.

"Mind your manners. I mean a real problem, remember that elevator incident last time?"

"Yeah." At this Inuyasha felt his blood go cold.

"Well imagine that times 100 and you have the situation we have now. The police can't defuse the bombs. We called in the bomb squad and FBI but they say the amount of bombs on the elevator would take at least a week to defuse. We can't get any food into you guys."

Inuyasha looked down at his heavily pregnant mate. This was bad, really bad, not for him he could last a week but Kagome was eating for two, she NEEDED that food and water. "There's nothing you can get in here?"

"We're gonna have the bomb squad start on an entry point for food but as of right now, no."

"Shit, shit, fuck, motherfucker." Inuyasha growled though the phone. "Sesshomaru that's not soon enough. He has to be within hours."

"You can survive longer than a few hours, you'll be…"

"It's not me I'm worried about Sesshomaru! Kagome's in here with me!"

There was a long silence on the other line. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Inuyasha had never felt more grateful then right then in his whole life.

As Sesshomaru hung up and he followed Kagome whined and he saw her squeezing his pant leg but otherwise she was silent. Thinking that she wasn't comfortable in the elevator he tried to make her more comfy. It seemed to work the squeezing stopped. He let her sleep for another hour or so but after that time she groaned and squeezed is pant leg again.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her worried for her.

After a few minutes she looked up into his worried eyes her own just as worried which heightened his worry. "Inuyasha… it's coming."

At this his eyes widened, there was nothing he knew how to do, nothing he do to help her. They were trapped. He wanted to blast the elevator apart but knew that would only cause problems in the form of explosions. He glanced at her, wait… it was her job to know what to do. She could help him.

"What should I do?" He asked her quickly.

"For now stay there. And if I need your hand, let me squeeze it."

He nodded and Kagome lay trying to save her strength, if Touga's intuition was right she had two children to deliver, safely, and with no medical help. Inuyasha hated feeling so weak and unable to help. When his dad's number came on the screen of his phone and with Kagome asleep he broke down.

"Dad I'm scared." He couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face and sinking into his voice. "Kagome's having contractions, and I can't protect her, and don't know what to do. Help me!"

Touga could tell his son was on the verge of a full on mental breakdown. He knew what that was like. Hell he'd gone though it when Sesshomaru was on his way to great the world.

"Son. Listen to me. You can't cry, ok?" Touga told his son softly and gently.

"But Daddy I-"

"Inuyasha. You can't." Touga heard Inuyasha swallow on the other end. "She's gonna need you to be strong. Now more than ever. How far apart are the contractions?"

Inuyasha thought hard but he couldn't remember. He couldn't believe his mate was in danger and he couldn't remember such an important detail.

"Inuyasha." Touga's voice called him back and Inuyasha fought the tears.

"I don't know dad. I don't know."

"Calm down. You're not close then, otherwise you'd know. Now she very well could say some very hurtful things involving violence and removing of private areas." Inuyasha quickly covered his crotch unconsciously at that. "She won't mean it. It'll be the pain talking and she needs to yell at someone. She'll choose you because your there and you got her pregnant. Do NOT move away, even if she asks you to. Be demanding if you must but DO NOT move away." Inuyasha nodded then mentally slapped himself.

"Yes dad."

"Now you might want to faint or cry, or even whimper when you see the pup's head crowning or coming out. It looks painful and you'll feel like a horrid monster for putting your mate through this. You can voice that. You talk to her, tell her what you're feeling, let her know you're affected by it too. Believe me it does wonders. Now your gonna, need, towels, blankets, water, and scissors."

"But I don't have any of that here!"

"Are you sure? Look around, Kagome's prepared at least she was when you guys left this morning."

"Hold on." Inuyasha looked around in the dim light of the elevator. He found it in the form of Kagome's yellow back pack a few inches away. "I see it."

"Is everything in there?"

"Hang on." Inuyasha carefully moved Kagome so as not to wake her and carefully walked over to the bag. "Yeah it's all here, but why are their two blankets and four towels?"

"I've smelt pups in uterus for longer than you son. You're having twins."

"What?! Twins! I can't do twins! I can barely do one! How-"

"Inuyasha calm down. You have to stay calm ok. No matter what. Stay calm."

Inuyasha shook in fear but took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. "Ok."

"Good boy. Now take one of those towels and place it right under her naked butt."

"Naked?"

"Yes. Naked."

Inuyasha sighed and slowly, careful not to wake Kagome took off her pants and placed the towel where his dad said. "Ok."

"Good. Now get comfortable you can't move to far from her for a good 12 hours or more."

"More?!"

"Mmhm. Birth is a slow process."

"Oh my god. Kagome."

"It's ok Inuyasha. Kagome's fine, yes it's not fast but she wanted to do this."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand as she squeezed it tightly. "Kagome? You ok?"

Touga looked over at the clock, it had been three hours since he had called Inuyasha and Kagome was only now having a contraction. They had time to wait, which made preparing easier too. Kagome nodded and sighed trying to go back to sleep.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. You've got time to get ready. Now those water bottles leave one near but not on the towel and the other three need to be near Kagome but not where she can reach them."

"Right." He followed his dad's orders.

"Ok so listen closely, in the bag you'll see a syringe type thing, that's for clearing out the nose and mouth of the baby. You want the baby to cry upon being born. If it doesn't cry you'll have to instigate it to cry by gently spanking it's bottom or something. After that you can look to see the gender."

Inuyasha nodded. "Ok."

"Now if we keep talking I'll drain your battery. If you need me call me otherwise, keep your phone in power save mode."

"Ok… bye." Inuyasha felt cut away from the word, lost and scared as his dad hung up and he followed but at least he knew more of what to expect.

He watched as she slept and each contraction woke her up. He also found that the contractions were getting closer and he had to do more to keep her sane. By the time the contractions were five minutes from each other she was crying and he felt horrible. It WAS his fault she now had to go through this. But as the contractions got closer, he prepared for her to start yelling about cutting off his dick and balls and other things when instead she clung to him.

"Oh god. I don't think I can do this." She mumbled more to herself than anything else.

"Be strong. You have to be strong." Inuyasha heard his dad say in his mind.

"Yes you can." He told her gently and rubbed her back. "You've made it this far, you can do it. You're the strongest woman I know. You can do this."

Kagome opened her mouth to say thank you but before she could she was groaning in pain and clutching his shoulders as another contraction ripped through her. She moaned in pain and clung to Inuyasha to help ease it. It was like a wave of pain but it went away after a minute and she could breathe again. She knew she was in for a long labor though as it was her first pregnancy and birth and they were always the longest hardest ones.

"Thank you." She mumbled after the contraction had pasted.

Inuyasha rubbed her back again and Kagome focused on her breathing remembering her training of the birth of many children in her teaching. She could understand why women would want to push long before they were dilated. It hurt like hell, and even Kagome wanted it to be over. As another contraction occurred Kagome screamed for the first time since this had started.

Inuyasha let his ears droop and fall flat against his head. She was in pain and he couldn't do a DAMN thing to stop it. It was horrible being right there, right next to her, the cause of her pain, and unable to stop or ease it in any way. He wanted to take the pain for her, help it go away but as she panted in his ear and moaned at the pain she felt starting again he went to move her when her exclamation stopped him.

"Oh my god! This is really happening! I'm in labor! Oh god!"

He turned to look at her. "Kagome?"

"My water broke. The baby's on its way. It's…. oooooohhh." Kagome moaned feeling another contraction. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha I need you to look down there, and see how wide open I am. Please it's important."

He nodded and did so, only to want hurl. No wonder she was in pain. The hole that had seemed so small to him was now huge, and seemingly straining to tear her in half. He wanted to stop it, to take this back, make it like those stories where you could skip the scenes you didn't like with the touch of a button. But he couldn't. He couldn't stop this.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was yanked back to the real world by Kagome's scared voice. "Well? How big?"

He looked down at her and made the hole with his hands in the shape of it but wanted to whine upon seeing her starting to bleed a lot. He looked up at her as her breathing quickened.

"Kagome?"

"Stay there. I have to push."

'_Push.'_

He managed to think before Kagome was grunting and straining and then crying. He looked down at her core and shock filled him. He saw something. Large and yet small coming out of his mate. As she strained again he saw a little more of it, the head. He couldn't believe it. His mate was birthing his son, in pain, and he was HAPPY? What was wrong with him?! She rested again and he heard her crying then remembering what his dad had said started to dab her forehead with a water soaked wash cloth.

Kagome groaned and looked at him her eyes tired and her chest heaving. "I can't Inuyasha. I don't have any energy left... none. I'm sorry."

He frowned then kissed her sweaty forehead. "Yes you can."

"Inuyasha."

"I've seen you do things when you're at the point most others would give up and give in. You kept me going through you're WHOLE pregnancy. And I wasn't the one caring a child." She smiled weakly at that. "You can't give in now. I won't let you. So we're not home, we're not where we planned to be, but you said yourself it had my stubbornness. If that's the case you know he's not gonna give you a break until he's out. Now come on Kagome, PUSH."

Kagome did so hard and Inuyasha helped by holding her hand. She panted and whined, needing a break and Inuyasha gave it to her waiting for the head of his first pup. He thought he'd hate watching her give birth to his kids but it was strangely empowering. Like if she could do this, he could do anything! As Kagome began pushing again he gave her constant praise and after another hour was holding his pup's head, it's shoulders, arms, and legs, still in Kagome.

But he had little dog ears and they were twitching towards the sounds Kagome made. A bit later Kagome began pushing again and after three hours her first baby was born. Inuyasha cleaned him up and used the extractor for his mouth and nose and he started crying almost instantly. He smile and gently rocked him after cutting the umbilical cord. After he was clean Inuyasha handed Kagome their son and she smiled at him.

"He's so tiny."

"He is."

A family started in that elevator. Just like the parents met in it.

THE END


End file.
